the_arcane_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Characters
Rainer's group encounters many people throughout their journeys. Some are hostile, while others are sympathetic to his goals. = Main Plot World = Fae Realm The Fae Realm is a part of the Main Plot World but detached from it. A Divine barrier by the World Tree is in place to protect it. Unknown Court * Elder Laria Meia, mage of Seeker’s Circle - Female * Mira - Female, Aural Devastator(2nd) lvl 24, Runic Berserker(2nd) lvl 24 * Quera, Luna's caretaker - Female * Elena Meliah, mother of Quera - Female, Fae Enchantress lvl 25 Spring Court Summer Court *Elder Kateya Larareia Female Autumn Court * Prince Yaf Male * Prince Laneth, son of Prince Yaf - Male, Runic Spellsword(2nd) lvl 23, Grand Runic Knight(2nd) lvl 16 * Farah Mour, niece of Laneth - Female, Fae Enchantress lvl 14 Winter Court * Elder Taramath, member of Enchanter’s Conclave - Male * Lord Winmere, Father of Maiden Elru - Male Unaffiliated * Queen Yulia Emralira-Igna - Fairy, Female, Wind Seeker(2nd)lvl ?? * Fira - Female, Illusionist lvl 25 * Janya - Male, Enchanter lvl ?? * Liliana - Female, Rune Knight lvl 17 * Meyta - Male, Rune Knight lvl 19 * Tana - Female * Maya - Female, Illusionist lvl 20 Northern Continent * Gognar - Male, Martial Artist Lvl 14 The Hunter's Guild * Matheus, Guild Master - Male, Psionic Master(2nd) lvl 21, Psy-Pugilist(2nd) lvl 11 * Leaf, Party Leader of the Winter's Guardians - Male * Erik, member of the Winter's Guardians - Male * Liandra, sensor for the Wolf King, in a relationship with Alaya - Female, Enchanted Swordswoman lvl 15 Kingdom of Mier * Prince David Hathor - Male, Sword Saint(2nd) lvl 3, Knight lvl 9 * Baron Charles, Grimlar’s Pass - Male, Knight lvl 25 * Lodran, Son of Baron Charles - Male, Knight lvl 4 * Protector Elijah - Male, Sword Saint(2nd) lvl 19, Swift Knight lvl 15 Skyborne Mage Guild * Yarik, Guild Master, son of Yazir Van - Male, Lightning Sage(2nd)lvl 23, Stormcaller(2nd) lvl 13 * Yazir Van, of Cursed Lightning, father of Yarik - Male, Lightning Sage(2nd) lvl 25, Master of Cursed Lightning(2nd) lvl 24 * George - Male, Stormcaller(2nd) lvl 9, Wind Mage, lvl 19 * Martin, Son of George - Male, Wind Mage lvl 12 Tideborne Mage Guild * Maverick, of Tides, Guildmaster Arachne Tunnels * Princess Serena Latro - Female, Warlock lvl 21 Demon Lands * Demon Prince Talrai - Male, Greater Demonic Roc(2nd), Aura Morpher (white hair, eagle-like beast) * Demon Prince Fang - Male, Greater Demonic Reaper(2nd) * Demon Prince Felbeast (red eyes) - Male, Greater Demonic Kodiak(2nd) (brown hair/beard, 7'6") * Demon Prince Elhaim - Male, Greater Demonic Hydra(2nd) (black hair) * Vera Varg, Kara's mother - Female, Greater Demonic Werewolf(2nd) lvl 24, Blade Maelstrom(2nd) lvl 24 Dragon Isles * Serpent King * Tiger King * King Ymir Fenrar of the Wolves, Existence, father of Kara and Alaya - Male, Aura Puppeteer(2nd) lvl 24, Auraweaver(2nd) lvl 24 * Princess Alaya Fenrar, Existence, in a relationship with Liandra - Female, Auraweaver(2nd) lvl 19, Aura Manipulator lvl 24 * Flame King * Rat King * Bear King * Sea King * Jean, Tamer - Male, Classless ** Yami, familiar of Jean - Female, Young Draconic Dog lvl 1 * Sav, Wilder, Village Chief - Male, Spear Hunter lvl 25 * Denor - Male, [Flame Warden lvl 1(2nd), Enchanter lvl 16] Southern Continent * ???, of Malur - Male, Spear Master lvl 17(2nd), Priest lvl 6(2nd) Neutral City * Ambassador Elelaria - of the Moonlight - Elf, Female, Magic Bard lvl 14 * Kellaria, Founding Head of the Blood Moon Clan - Elf, Male, Spellsword(2nd) lvl 24, Sanguine Artist(2nd) lvl 24 * Saya, of Death - Female, Storm of Arrows(2nd) lvl 24, Siegebreaker(2nd) lvl 19 = Other Realms = Earth The System is not accessible on Earth and the entire population classless * Maxwell, Mage Council - Male, Classless Nalmar The City of Nalmar was detached from its World after the fall. * Arch-Lich - Male, Arch-Lich(2nd) lvl 20, Spatial Weaver lvl 25 * High Priest Yalin - Elf, Male The Abyss * Devil King Agmar - Male, Devil King lvl 3 * Overseer Talvara - Elf, Female Category:Characters